


Dream one shots :)

by Wtchy_Go7



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, I can't do ships cause I don't do romance, I'm to sleep deprive to even think, Insecure Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mumffy supremacyyyyyyyyyyyyy, One Shot, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Team Chaos, this should be a damn tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wtchy_Go7/pseuds/Wtchy_Go7
Summary: I present to you Dream centric one shots!!!I was bored and sad so here
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 156
Kudos: 969





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to do this

"Here you go" Puffy said handing Dream some stacks of obsidian. The man nods "Thank you" He says cheerfully as Puffy left.

After that little thing Dream started to follow her around a little more. he liked it. She wasn't screaming at him nor running away.

"Hi Puffy....and Dream" Niki greeted as they entered her bakery. "Hello!" Dream waves and then went over to the cakes. "Is he following you?" Niki asked turning to Puffy "yea he started doing that weeks ago" she replied not even bothered that the most dangerous person on the server was following her.

"Oh? Why?" Niki asked in curiosity as she places restocks the cupcakes. "I dunno..." The sheep hybrid shrugged "but I like it" she said looking at Dream who is staring at the little red cupcake with green frosting. "I want that" He says pointing at it, Niki nodded and took it out, she wrapped it in a small box and tied a ribbon around it to seal it. "Two gold and one iron ingot" She said.

"Here" Puffy says paying for it. Niki looks at her confused but accepted it. "Let's go big guy" Puffy said patting Dream's back. "Bye Niki" they both said walking out.

Dream ate the cupcake his mask just above his nose as they walked. Talking about random stuff they can think of. "We could go look for more diamonds or we could catch some animals and keep them as pets" Puffy said suggesting some stuff. Dream just shrugged "We could get some more pets" He said finishing the cupcake.

"What should we catch first?" The woman asked as they entered L' Manburg territory. "Oh! I WANT A HORSE!" He said cheerfully waving his hands up. "Oh?" She raised a brow "I thought you didn't like horses" she said chuckling.

"I never said tha-" Dream slipped at path and fell into the water under L' Manburg. "Holy shi- Are you ok?" Puffy asked looking down at him. He gives her a thumbs up as he swam up. He gets out of the water and went over to Puffy. She raised a brow and then her eyes widened "You wouldn't.." she said in a warning tone. He mischievously grinned and shook his head rapidly like a cat would when they get wet.

"Ew HAIR WATER!!" She said running away, Dream ran after her holding his hands out. "COME ON GIVE YOUR LITTLE DREAMLING A HUG!!" He yelled. She yelled running faster "Get your wet hands away from meeeeeeee" she said.

She ran down the stairs and saw Tubbo talking to Quakity. "HI TUBBO" She greeted and then hid behind him. "What are you..." Quakity said but she shushes him.

When Dream came into view both Quakity and Tubbo tensed up. "Oh Puffy~" He said in his manhunt voice as he runs down the stairs. Quakity held his sword readying himself if Dream does something.

Puffy giggled, "FOUND YOU!!" The masked man yelled and ran to Tubbo. The president thought he was gonna attack but was surprised when he ran around him. Dream and Puffy ran around both of them for 10 seconds and then bolted away. "PUFFFYYYYYY COME GIVE DUCKLING A HUG" Was all they heard from Dream as they ran.

The looked at each other confused. "What the fuck was that about?"

\------&\-----

After hours of running Dream caught up to her tackling her. "AWW MAN NOW I'M INFECTED" She said as Dream giggled like a child.

"Come on let's get changed before we go and look for a horse" Puffy said standing up. She held a hand out to Dream and helped him up. "Race you there" Dream said already running. "No fair!!" The hybrid yelled also running.

They arrived at Puffy's house and got changed. Dream wore a big ass hoodie Puffy got for him and some sweat pants. He puts on his mask and exited the room. Puffy waiting for him wearing her usual clothing. "How many of those do you even have?" He asked as they walked out. "Too many to count honestly" she replied

"Now let's get you a horse!" She said as they walked out of the house and towards the forest.


	2. Horses!! ^-^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Puffy got some horses
> 
> And they bonded some more!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly just wanted to make some more Puffy and Dream content 
> 
> Cause dude I LOVE THEIR DYNAMIC
> 
> Part two to the first one

"PUFFY, PUFFY" Dream called petting the horse he found. "I'm here" She replied walking over. She smiled at the horse. "She looks beautiful" Puffy said as Dream giggled putting a saddle on it.

The horse is white as snow complementing the midnight blue highlights on her mane. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of green, they're like Dream's but lighter.

Dream hopped on the horse. "I love her!!" He said grinning. His mask was just above his nose so she sees it.

Puffy smiled and put the leash on the horse. "Aren't you like gonna get tired" Dream said as Puffy started walking the horse following behind. "Nah, it's fine" she said holding the leash. Dream hums taking off his hoodie and placed it in his bag.

He wore his sleeve less turtle neck his arms now visible as well as the freckles on them. 

After hours of walking they finally reached the community house. With Dream still on the horse. "I haven't asked...What are you gonna name her?" Puffy asked opening the door. "I'll name her Celes" He said smiling.

"That's a pretty name" Puffy said as they crossed the bridge. They walked along the path, Dream refusing to get off the horse so Puffy just let him be, though she still has the horse on leash.

"I'm so excited for the flowers to grow again" Dream said with a slight squeal in his voice making Puffy giggle. 

"Hey Puffy-" Fundy stopped in his tracks when he sees Dream. "....and Dream" He said coldly. The masked man tilted his head slightly hurt.

Puffy rolled her eyes. "Hello to you to...Fundy" She said in the same coldness the fox used. Fundy looked at her surprised, she had never talked to her like that, unless...

"What the fuck did you do to her?" Fundy said taking out his sword. Celes neighed stepping back, "There there girl... it's ok he won't hurt you" Dream said softly patting her. Puffy then took out her own sword and pointed it at Fundy, "if you don't want to follow your father's foot steps...You better not lay a single hand on my duckling" She said in a low volume so that Dream doesn't hear it, but Fundy sure can.

The fox raised his hands in surrender. "Good..." Puffy said putting her sword as she turns back to Dream. "Now let's go to that place you wanted to show me" the sheep hybrid said smiling at Dream.

Dream smiled behind his mask and nodded. Puffy held the leash once again and started walking. She eyes Fundy menacingly as they walked by him.

\------&\------

"Puffy! Puffy! Let's race!!" Dream said getting on Celes again after they took a break. Puffy rolled her eyes as she got on to her horse she found.

He was black as the night sky, the white dots on him looked like stars. Blue eyes looked like the ocean.

"Hell yeah!! First one to the prime church?" She said grinning. Dream took off his hair tie and placed it in his pocket, his hoodie now just tied around his waist.

He nods and readies Celes. Astraeus, Puffy's horse stood beside Celes.

"On the count of three..." Dream said. "THREE.." And he was off. Puffy laughed and followed "THAT'S NOT FAIR" she yelled running behind him. They laughed and joked as they rode.

Ranboo and Fundy walked along the prime path going to the main area of L'Manburg to meet with Tubbo and Quakity. Ranboo's eyes widened  
When he sees the two riding to their direction.

"HI RANBOO!!" Dream greeted as Fundy hides behind the mentioned. Ranboo weakly waves as they he rode pass them. "BYE RANBOO!!" Dream yelled followed by a laugh.

"GET BACK HERE FLOWER BO- OH HI RANBOO!!" Puffy said riding pass them. "BYE RANBOO" she continued chasing after Dream.

The two hybrids stood there in confusion. They looked at each other and then back to where Puffy run off to still hearing the distant yells.

"What the hell is up with those two?" Fundy asked as they continued walking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I named the horses Celes and Astraeus cause for one 
> 
> Celes means hevenly
> 
> And Astraeus is the god of dusk
> 
> If you have any problems with this chapter I'm sorry!
> 
> I WATCHED TECHNO'S STREAM AND BRO L'MANBURG WENT BOOM!!


	3. Just let me go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream goes to prison but with a twist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...Green man is in prison..HAHAHAHHA...it was great
> 
> I wrote this at like 3 in the morning so it's short

"WAIT!" They turned to the voice to see Puffy with her weapons on the ground. Sam stopped walking as well as Dream.

Puffy ran over to Dream and hugged him surprising everyone specially Tommy and Tubbo. "Mo- P-Puffy what are you.." Dream said slightly stuttering, "Puffy what are you doing!?" Sapnap yelled.

Dream tried to pull away spewing out excuses, he stopped when he hears The woman in front of him yell. "NO NO NO!!" Puffy yelled pulling him closer to her, "I CAN'T LEAVE YOU AGAIN!!" Everyone froze in their places staring at the duo.

Dream let out a shaky breath, a tear rolled down his face, "I can't let you go..." She muttered. "But you have to...Y-You need to!" Dream said pulling away but kept her arms length, He looked at the ground eyes wide, "Y-You have to let me go..."

"Puffy we need to leave" Bad said walking closer but stopped when Puffy held out a shaking hand, She cupped Dream's face, "I-I don't want to...I can't..." She said, "How...How can you still look at me like that?" Dream asked looking at Puffy with teary eyes, "after all I did, you still won't...L-Let me go!" He said bitting his lip.

Puffy's breath hitched, "Y-You're my son! Of course...of course I can't leave you!" She yelled startling everyone. They looked at her surprised on what has been revealed. "No-No matter what you do...even if it doesn't make me proud you're still my damn son!" She said slowly taking the broken mask off of Dream's face.  
His face was sharp but soft, his green eyes held sorrow and the very little innocence in them. His freckles lit his face like the torches in the dark. The dark blonde locks framing his face. 

"I-I'm sorry..." Dream said barely above whisper as he stepped back. "No...No" Puffy said shaking her head, trying to grab Dream's hand but she was held off by Eret.

"I-I'm so sorry" He said as he was ushered away by Sam. "NO YOU CAN'T- DO THIS" She yelled struggling again Eret's hold.

Dream looked down at her as they went up. She fell on to her knees sobbing into her hand as she held the broken mask in the other. 

\----&\-----

They went through the portal still processing what happened. Tommy and Tubbo staying beside each other as they went to they sepparated from the group. 

the rest went Eret's castle to rest. They waited for Sam as they chatted to one another, Eret glanced at Puffy with worry in their eyes.  
Puffy was sitting on the floor still holding the mask close to her.

after a few minutes of waiting Sam came back, Puffy immediately stood up rushing over to the creeper hybrid. "C-Can I see him please?" She asked gripping his shoulders the mask fell on the ground. Sam looked at her with sympathy and shook his head, "He's to unstable, no one can go near him" He said barely above whisper.

With a frustrated yell she pushed the tall man back, tears streamed down her face. "I can't...I can't believe this is happening again" She said sobbing. Eret went to her side to comfort her handing the mask back to her.

"I don't want to lose him..." She said gripping the mask close to her. Eret ran a hand through her hair.

Dream's child like noises and behavior played in her head like a little melody. She remembers the day He was taken away from her. The day she lost him. and now it just happened again. 

"I-I failed Eret I failed...I failed being a mother"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU THOUGHT FLUFF BUT WE GOT ANGST HAHA...
> 
> I just love Momma Puffy angst. it's amazing.


	4. DREAM IS A DISNER PRINCESS CONFIRMED (pt.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They got lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma make atleast three parts of this cause it's fun
> 
> This is short cause I just spedran this whole shit and cause me and my sister were busy packing some clothes

"Don't tell me we got lost...." Bad said adjusting his bag. "We're not lost!!" Tommy and Sapnap yelled as they fought who gets to hold the compass, Sapnap already has the map. 

"I say we rest for a bit yea?" Phil said smiling at the two fighting boys, His sickly sweet smile sent shivers down Their spine except for the two behind the group. Both getting either distracted for a short moment or pointing out some small stuff to the other.

"I think that's a good idea" George said sitting down with a content sigh, Bad nodded helping Phil set up the fire to cook some food. Sapnap and Tommy sat in front of each other having a some kind of glaring contest. George and Wildur talked to one another feeling slightly awkward cause they fought for someone once. 

Dream and Techno sat under a tree, The green man was writing in his book, while Techno sharpens his sword.

"EW Sapnap nooo!!!" George yelled hitting the younger on the head. Sapnap then kicked him in the shin. Tommy laughed watching the two fight, While Wilbur just shakes his head. They went on for a whole five minutes, Bad and Phil to busy cooking and getting more food to stop them.

George slapped Sapnap making the younger yell, "DAD HE HIT ME!!" He yelled pointing at George accusingly. 

Dream rolled his eyes and stood up followed by Techno. The masked man pushed the two away from each othe his hands stopping both of them from charging at each other.

"You two need a time out!" Dream said sternly, "But...-" George got cut off by Dream shushing him, "No Buts...Sapnap sit under that tree and face it" Dream continued pointing at the tree behind Tommy, "And George sit there and face it!" He continued pointing at the big rock near the direction they came from. 

The three SBIs watched them in amusement and confusion. 

"and if I see you two turn around.." Dream chuckled clapping his hands together, "You know what happens" He said in a sickly sweet tone the same tone Philza uses to scold The boys watching.

Sapnap and George cringed at the tone while The Three Sleepy Bois shivered.

\----&\----

It was sun down as they ate, Both George and Sapnap still in their position also eating. "Tell me why they haven't left those spots?" Phil asked raising a brow. "Punishment" was all Dream said. 

Wilbur plays a tune on his guitar that he refused to leave behind while Tommy cussed at Bad annoying the Shadow Demon. Dream and Techno sat beside each other leaning on each other's shoulder. Techno reading a book while Dream just wrote on his book. Phil sat in front of the two fixing his ruffled up wings.

Soon they went to their tents, The two man children now allowed to move from their spot went to theirs.

\---&\---

They were packing their stuff when a bird followed by a fox and a bee went over to the group. They raised a brow except for Dream.

The three animals went over to Dream, The bee nudged him as bird chirped, Dream giggled as the fox jumped on his shoulder.

They made noises seemingly trying to say something to the masked man. The others watched confused, Dream nodded along. "Oooohhhhhh....." Was all Dream let out as the Bird nods. "Well then thank you" He said patting the fox.

looking satisfied, The animals left, "What...What the fuck was that?" Tommy said suppressing his giggles. Dream didn't answer and just pointed to their left. "THIS WAY LADS!!" Dream yelled leading the way.

The others looked at Sapnap and George who shrugged, They looked at Techno next who seemed unfazed by the whole ordeal and is now following Dream 

They made it back to the Greater Smp. "THEY WERE RIGHT!!" Dream cheered jumping up and Down looking at Techno who just nodded patting the blond. "Yea..Yea.." Was all the Piglin could say.

"A-ere we just gonna ignore that?" Sapnap asked watching the two leave, Philza following behind. Bad chuckled "I thought it was cute" He said and then left to go back to Skeppy who probably burned half of their house. George just shrugged, The brit gave them a two finger salute and went to look for Fundy. Wilbur already left.

"That...That was weird" Tommy said, "It was.." Sapnap said agreeing. Their eyes went wide and then screamed "THIS IS WEIRDER" They yelled never agreeing with each other. "We are to not speak of this" The teen said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna put more animal interactions at the next part...
> 
> Who do you think should react to Disney Princess Dream next?


	5. My sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha....Can't summarize this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one.
> 
> This has been in my drafts for so long and I dunno what else to add anymore
> 
> This one shot is inspired by the songs "You are my sunshine" I forgot who the artist is and "Take her to the moon" By Moira Dela Tore

"Would you do one last thing for me..." The masked man said softly running a hand through the Pinknette's hair, The piglin hummed.

"Be happy.." He said as a tear trickled down his cheek.  
  


\---&\---  
  


A bare memory of his last moment with his dear friend as everything around him became blurry, He coughed up warm liquid, 'Blood...' He thought.

He felt arms around him, A voice desperately trying to wake him up. He smiled letting out a choked laugh, "Until we meet again..." Was his last words until darkness engulfed his vision.  
  


\---&\---

The man beside him laughed, "You should smile more often..." He said without thinking.

The green man looked at him. "I would, if there is something to smile about" He said placing his mask on the ground. 

"Hey Tech?" the mentioned hummed in acknowledgement. "Will you promise to be there for me no matter what happens...?" The green man said sitting crisscross.

The pinknette's eyes widened but he soon relaxed, nodding. "Of course...

  
Sunshine.."  
  


\---&\---  
  


The god held his friend rocking him back and forth, "I'm so sorry...please come back" He cried not caring that people are looking at him. 

"Techno..." The president who was one of the reasons why his friend is now lifeless, He pointed a sword at the teen glaring at him.

"You STEP AWAY" He yelled anger radiating off of him. He soon turned back to his friend, "I'm so sorry Technoblade...I didn't-" The other teen was cut off by his brother, "Sorry won't bring him back.."  
  
  
"Please...Don't take my Sunshine away"

\---&\---  
  


"Technoooooo...."

His voice echoed in his head as he stood in front of the grave under a willow tree. He sat down in front of it placing down a flower. "I should have arrived sooner..." He mumbled staring at the mask that hung on the grave stone.

"I- We miss you.." He said taking off his crown he placed it under the mask. He smiled letting out a small laugh, "Until we meet again"

"Love you....My sunshine"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst pog? I can say this is an angst.
> 
> I honestly almost cried while writing this..I dunno why tho


	6. DREAM IS A DISNER PRINCESS CONFIRMED (UNDA DA SEA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stalking is fun and shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M AT MY DAD'S HOUSE VROOM VROOM

Dream skipped down the prime path unaware of someone watching him. He stood at the shore of the ocean where Tommy and Sapnap released Mars.

"Tell me again why I'm here?" Ranboo asked sitting beside Punz, They hid on a tree watching Dream. "Cause Tommy said something about him acting weird or something during their 'Family Bonding Hike'" Quakity said doing air quotes.

Punz raised a brow turning back to the Green man as he took off his hoodie. Their eyes widened when Dream raised his hand to unclasped his mask. and out of reflex....They slapped their hands over their eyes, and yes...Even Quakity.

When they heard the splash of the water is when they removed their hands from their faces, The skin over their eyes now red except for Ranboo cause ye.

They sat there for 20 minutes not taking their eyes of off Dream who sawm around the ocean and it's when they realized he hadn't even surfaced, He's still underwater swimming gracefully. 

Dream flipped his hair when he resurfaced, They were about to slap their faces again when they see that Dream was looking down so his hair covered his faces like a curtain. He giggled as a dolphin swam up to him. "Hi there little guy" He said grinning.

The dolphin squeaked and Dream nods along. "Can you lead me to them?" He asked the creature, The dolphin nods as Dream holds on to the dorsal fin.

The ones on the tree watched him with curiosity, "Did he just-" Tubbo said sitting up straight to see better.

Dream was led to another dolphin who stuck in some kelp. He smiled and untangled the plant. The dolphin squeaked happily, they both led him back to where he was before. 

He got out of the water, They were about to slap their faces again, but stopped halfway when a seaweed somehow ended up on his head and down his face. "This feels so weird" Ranboo muttered.

Dream puts his mask back on but not his hoodie, He put his boots and bid the Dolphins goodbye.

He for some reason struts into the forest humming a small tune as the birds came over and seems to like accompany him back to the greater smp.

The group looked at each other and went back to L'Manburg.

\---&\---

As Dream enters the community house, He chuckled "I can't brlieve they slapped their faces" He said now full on wheezing. "and they thought I wouldn't see them" He continued tp walked out of the house.

\---&\---

  
"-I know right?" Sapnap said clapping his hands being his dramatic self. "I think he's going nuts" Quakity said with a small gasp. "You guys are just being dramatic" Ranboo said waving his hand around. 

Tubbo tapped his chin thinking. Tommy sat crisscross beside him. "Let's keep an eye on him" Punz said just going along with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELP
> 
> I'm running out of ideas
> 
> pls give me some but the ones with no ships cause I'm not familiar with those


	7. DREAM IS A DISNER PRINCESS CONFIRMED (into the woods)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehehehe.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :<

They were hiking again. Techno and Dream wanted to go alone but for some reason. Quakity, Glatt, Tommy, Tubbo, Punz, Sapnap and Ranboo tagged along. To Techno's annoyance but Dream agreed and who was Techno to deny his friend. so they set off

"I'm tired..." Tommy whined as they walked. Tubbo chuckled, "I'm not carrying you" Techno said making Tommy groan. "Just go with it kid" Glatt said laughing "easy for you to say, You're floating" Quakity said rolling his eyes. "I wanted to hold the map" Sapnap grumbled, "The last time you held it we got lost" Dream said hitting the arsonist with the map.

"IT WAS TOMMY'S FAULT" He yelled pointing at teh teen, "IT WASN'T YOU CUNT" Tommy yelled back. "Just shut up" Techno groaned.

\---&\----  
  
"Are we there yet?" Tubbo asked, "I swear to god you're gonna be my first cannon kill" Ranboo said with a groan. Dream sighed and took Techno's bag "Hey!" The piglin said, "AHA!" Dream took out a bag of candy tossing it over to Tubbo. The teen squealed sharing the sweets with Tommy.

"I guess that's one way to shut him up" Punz said shrugging. "warn me next time" Techno simply said as Dream chuckled. Glatt eyed the two raising a brow He then nudged quakity whispering something to the Mexican.

\---&\---  
  


"Let's camp here" Dream said dropping his bag on the ground, "I'll go get food" Sapnap and Punz said already running off. Tommy and Tubbo went to get some logs to sit on while Quakity sets up the campfire and Glatt just went to anno the teens.  
Ranboo sat beside the mexican writing in his journal

"Ow.." Dream tripped on rock as they were setting up the tent. "be careful you clumsy oaf" Techno said helping Dream up, "Hehe..Sorry Tech" He said scratching the back of his neck. "It's fine" The piglin said patting the blond and went back to setting up the tent. Quakity eyed the two suspiciously thinking about what Glatt said.

"WE GOT FOOD!!" Sapnap yelled running over to them, Followed by Punz. Dream clapped his hands and thanked the two. "WOOD!!" Tommy ran carrying Tubbo on his back holding some wood, Techno took the wood and log setting them down,.

A few hours later Glatt came back holding some mushrooms, "Tubbo told me to get them" HE said handing them to Dream. The masked man nods preparing to cook.

They sat around chatting with one another. Techno sat crisscross behind Dream who sat on his legs cooking the meat. The piglin had his arms around Dream's waist his head rested in his shoulder. Dream poked the fire seemingly unbothered by the pinkette.

The others eyed both of them as they ate the soup.   
\---&\---

"That was good" Tommy said grinning, Tubbo and Ranboo nodded agreeing. Techno lifted his head up yawning. Dream chuckled "Heya sleepy head" He said as Techno unwrapped his arms around him. Dream stood up as well as Techno.

"Guys..." Punz said shushing everyone, They went quiet hearing multiple mobs coming their way, Skeletons appeared out of the bushes followed by Zombies. The group fended them off easily but more just came.

Tubbo panted almost dropping his sword, "They're too many" He said between pants. Ranboo nodded "I dunno how much longer I can-" He was cut of when Dream shouted, "ATTACK MY ARMY!!" 

They turned to him to see hundreds of wolves jumping out of the bush behind the green man, followed by cats who chased the creepers away. The wolves attacked the Skeletons and Zombies biting and hitting them down.

Techno laughed ruffling Dream's hair, "Good job Daydream" He said watching the wolves devour the zombies. The others watched in confusion and astonish.  
Once the mobs were gone Dream cheered as the wolves jumped on him. "HELL YEA!! I KNEW THAT WOULD WORK!!" He yelled sitting up. "How- What-" Glatt stuttered confused.

"You'll get used to it" Techno said shrugging. "That is so weird" Quakity said shaking his head, "I must be dreaming.." Punz said going to his tent followed by Sapnap muttering random theories. "You are so weird" Tommy said dragging Tubbo to their tent.

"I must still be high" Glatt said going to Quakity and Ranboo's tent.

Dream giggled as Techno sat beside him, "was that to much?" The green man asked petting a puppy, "Eh...Not really" The piglin replied, holding up a cat.

\---&\---

"He's crazy" Tommy said running a hand through his hair, "Yep...he is" Quakity replied waving his hands around. Ranboo slaps the hand coming to his face, "We can't say that" He said with a small huff.

Punz nodded in agreement, "And besides we have more things to worry about" Glatt said sitting crisscross.

"He's right-" George was cut off by Tubbo clapping his hands, "What I wanna know is if they're...Dating" He said peeking outside. The others followed suit.

and sure enough Techno was spinning Dream around who was giggling. seconds later the green man was lifted up.

Tommy scoffed and they went back in. "So...anyone wanna find out?" Sapnap asked with an eye brow raised. all them agreed

"This is gonna be so fun!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No I do not ship them I just thought this would be fun


	8. I love you for a thousand more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I don't do romance but this is just a to good of an idea to pass on. if you don't like the ship just skip this
> 
> This is an AU where They know that Dream has lived for a long time but they don't know is that Dream has lived long enough to be at the Village gone mad
> 
> and I just like this ship man

They laughed around the fireplace as one of them played the guitar. "What do you guys wanna talk about now?" Karl asked poking the fire. "How about we talk about our love lives" Tubbo asked wriggling his eye brows. "Don't do that and second I'm engaged" Quakity said and he and his fiances raised their hands showing their rings.

"Oh...yea forgot about that" The teen said sheepishly. "Well I am wed with this pretty lady" Puffy said swinging her arm around Nikki who chuckled. "I am already married to the grind" Tommy said dramatically. Ranboo rolled his eyes as Tubbo giggled.

"I was married to Sally" Ghostbur said smiling sadly. "I really miss her" He said with a sigh. Phil pats his back. "Phil is for sure married...Cause He's old" Tommy said doing the weird 'mmmmm' at the end, Phil rolled his eyes "Yes I am married and she's an amazing wife" He said bonking Tommy on the head.

"I am single and all Bi-Myself" Eret simply said. Techno simply shook his head, They turned to Dream who was spinning a flower, "What about you Big D, You've been alive for a long time" Tommy said grinning, "How many have you been with?" Tubbo continued leaning forward.

Dream chuckled tilting his head, "There is one...it was years ago" He said lifting his mask up just above his nose. "Tell us more! What is he like!?" Ghostbur asked excitedly. 

"He was amazing..." He said looking down, "He was sweet and lovely...though he didn't have a name...I called him C" He continued glancing at Karl. 

\------

_He loved me and I loved him_

_"Cornellious, C-can I ask you something?"_

_"Sure C..What is it?"_

_"I want to take you somewhere"_

_"What about Robin?"_

_"He's with Miles...I-I just wanna be alone with you"_

_(He chuckles) "Of course"_

\-----

"...." Dream fiddled with the stick in his hand. "and?" George asked leaning back.

Dream laughed "He took me...

\-----

_Somewhere magical._

_(They stood under a tree, C, Caressed his face looking at him lovingly) "You know...You're so amazing"_

_"What makes you say that?"_

_"It's because you are."_

_(They kissed under the tree, as the sunsets and the fireflies emerged from the grass creating a wonderful setting)_

_"Stay with me..?"_

\------

He sighed longingly "Oh how I Loved that day so much" He said smiling. Puffy and Ghostbur aww'ed. "He sounds like a great man" Phil said nodding, He picked Tommy up. "It's getting late let's go to sleep" Eret said stretching.

"Good idea" George said already walking to their hut.  
  
"Dream you coming?" Sapnap asked looking back at his best friend, "I'll catch up in a moment" The green man replied. "Suit yourself" Quakity said dragging his Fiances with him.

"Night Duckling" Puffy said walking inside

Dream stood up after everyone was inside, He walked through the forest, 2 hours later he stopped at a clearing with a tree standing in the middle of it. 

\-----

_"Stay with me?"_

_"Always...."_

\--~---

_"CORNELLIOUS"_

_(C Held him close not knowing what to do)_

_"Don't worry Dear...I'll wait for you..."_

\----~----

_(He stood in the middle of their village, as rained poured down, like the world was crying for him)_

_"C...I'll wait for you..."_

_(He walked away and never looked back)_

\-------

Dream knelt under the tree. "I love you....Even if it's been long.....I'll still love for a thousand more

  
Always"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I suck at writing Romance


	9. Get along shirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and Idea from Neminine...I just wanna say THIS IS A DAMN GREAT IDEA
> 
> I just mixed it up a little

A normal day at the D!Smp or as normal as seeing two grown british dudes yelling at each other. 

"At least he chose me over you big ass forehead"

"Oh you did not just go there you colorblind freak"

Philza stood on the sidelines trying to stop them from progressing the yelling match into a fist fight. "Guys guys please stop" The woman beside him said sighing. "There's no point" The winged man said cringing as his son tackles the other.

"I WILL RIP THAT WEAVE LOOKING HAIR OFF THAT BIG ASS HEAD"

"TRY ME BITCH"

They continued fighting for almost half an hour until Dream and Techno came by with Dream sitting on the piglin's shoulders. "Wohoho..What is happening here?" The green man said leaning hi head on his hand. "Whatever it is looks fun" Techno said sarcastically crossing his arms.

"Oh yea dad. Sapnap and Tommy are at it again at the roof of the community house" Techno said patting Dream's leg who threw a weakness potion at the brits.

\---&\---

They rushed to the community house to see half of the people watching the two, with Eret yelling random encouragements, "TOMMY THAT PUNCH WAS WEAKER THAN MY ASS" The king yelled earning a smack from Fundy. "Stop that will ya'" The fox said.

"What is going on now?" Phil asked dropping Wilbur on the floor, "I honestly don't know" Sam said slapping the king's mouth "Stop that" He simply said.

"Oh god damn it.." Puffy muttered dropping George as Sapnap threw Tommy into the water. 

"Oh wow.." Dream said as Techno walked over, They were both drinking juice and holding small bags, one filled with candy and the other with cookies. "Where have you two been?" Punz asked raising a brow. "Robbing houses and Villages" Techno said eating a cookie.

Phil and Puffy ran over to the two hot heads, "TAKE THAT BACK YOU ASSHOLE" Tommy yelled whilst Phil holds him back. "NEVER YOU SKINNY BITCH" The arsonist yelled back being held back by Puffy.

"Techno do something!" They both yelled. The mentioned blinked and looked up at the man sitting on his shoulders. Dream shrugged and threw a potion at them. The two fell limped on the arms of the parents. "That works" The monotoned man said high fiving the green man. "That wasn't what I meant...but that works"

Eret whooped as Hbomb, Purpled, Fundy and Punz slapped some money on her hands. "Pleasure doing business with you" He said counting the money.

\---&\---

They went back to Phil's house, The two adults tied Them together and yes also Dream and Techno. "Why do we get tied up?" Dream said groaning cause he was beside Tommy. Techno grumbled.

Puffy slipped on a big shirt that says 'Get along' on them, "Dang...THIS IS RUINING MY BRAND" Techno yelled startling the other four awake. Dream rolled his eyes, "Why the fuck do I have to sit beside this bitch" Tommy complained. "And why am I in the middle of a cross fire" Sapnap said in a bored tone as the two brits glared at each other mouthing insults at one another.

"I hate this.." Dream muttered huffing. "Same..." Techno said glaring Daggers at Tommy and Sapnap, The two glared back and Dream is just sitting in the middles of it eating candy.

"We'll release you when you learn to get along" Puffy said walking out with Phil. "Bye Duckling!" She said, "Bye Ma!" Dream shouted back.

"Told you he loves me" The sheep hybrid said elbowing the winged man as they walked away.

\---&\---

1 Hour in

"I HATE THIS" Tommy yelled trying wiggled out of the ropes but failed. Sapnap just rolled his eyes "Oh stop whinning you child" He said earning a glare from the teen.

"You're a damn asshole" Wilbur said to George who let out an offended noise, "Atleast I don't have a big forehead...Unlike you" George said sticking his tongue. Wilbur stuck his tongue out back, "Nye nye..I'm George and I'm a simp" He said childishly, "I'm Wilbur and I'm a loser" He said back. THey both glared at each other growling.

Dream and Techno just watched them, Leaning on each other. "First one to get out of the ropes gets to flick the loser" Techno said turning to look at Dream "Oh you're on!"

\-------

4 hours in

Tommy and Sapnap got tired of glaring at each other and just played eye spy, "I spy with my little eye something stupid.." Tommy said smirking. "You mean George" Sapnap said as The mentioned cursed at them. 

Wilbur laughed as George grumbled under his breath. "I knew you were stupid to begin with!" He said The shorter head budded him earning a flinch and a loud yelp. "That's what you deserve" Geroge said.

Techno chuckled flicking Dream's forehead. Dream Finished cutting the rope and rubbed the flicked spot, "So unfair" He pouted. "This is boring" Dream said groaning. "Tell me about it" Techno replied watching his brother and the goggles man growl at each other.

\------

10 hours in

Tommy grumbled getting impatient, "This is taking so long!" He groaned. Sapnap sighed "I wish I have my flint and Steal" He muttered slumping. "You like burning stuff to much huh" Wilbur said leaning back. "Cause it makes me feel at home" Sapnap said looking up at the ceiling. "Home?" Tommy asked curiously, "I lived in the nether for five years, you oaf" The arsonist said shrugging.

"Whoa! That's so cool!" Tommy exclaimed, "We found Techno in the Nether" Wilbur said tilting his head.

"Explains why he looks and sometimes acts like a Piglin" George pointed out. Wilbur hummed "You better not be talking about me you poor losers" Techno said looking at them'

"N-Nope not at all" Tommy said as Techno narrows his eyes. "Good" He said, Tommy looked at Dream who was leaning on Techno his head falling forward, His head shot up startling the teen. "Yea go back to sleep" Techno said patting the masked man as he gazed at the four pointedly.

\-----

13 hours in

"....You play a guitar right?" George said looking at Wilbur who nodded, "yep...I learned it for my muse" He said with a small smile. "Muse..?" Sapnap asked with a raised brow. "Yea..My Muse...My beloved Sally" He said sadly. "The salmon?' Tommy said joining the conversation.

Wilbur nodded, "I stopped when she left" He said looking down. "I'm sorry dude.." Sapnap said. "It's fine!" Wilbur said his mood changing, "I learned again when I met my new muse" He continued looking at the sleeping man.

George nods in understanding.  
\-------  
15 hours in

"I really wanna go back to my cobblestone tower" Tommy said with a sigh. "What is it with you and those towers?" Wilbur asked with a small laugh. "I build it so that Tubbo can find me" He said looking out the window.

Sapnap hummed, "I get that" He said shrugging. "We used to do that for Dream" George said chuckling. "Don't tell him this..." Tommy started "But I'll do anything for Tubbo" He said earning an 'aww' From Wilbur.

Tommy rolled his eyes, The other three laughed.

Techno tsked running a hand through Dream's hair. 'I hate this....'

\------

16 hours in.

Tommy watched as Techno whisper things to a Drowsy Dream. "What the hell are you two talking about?" He suddenly said.

"None of your business child" The piglin said with a glare. Wilbur giggled "Come on Techno we told our reasons for things why not tell us what's up with you and Dream?" He said tilting his head.

Techno stared at them. "I'm not telling you anything" He simply said looking away and pulling Dream closer to him

\------

20 hours in and the adults came back "Can we get out now" Sapnap asked looking up at teh two. "Yea whatever" Puffy said freeing them.

"And why did we even get involved in this?" Sapnap asked crossing his arms. Puffy ignored him, "Now no more fighting" Phil said crossing his arms.

"But we never fought" Dream said as Techno helps him up. Puffy sighed and just walked out.

Techno shrugged, "Race you to the community house" Dream said already running. "you're so childish" The blood god said running after his Rival (Friend)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I just love how I portray Dream and Techno
> 
> I didn't know what else to put at the ending so eh-
> 
> Eret in this shot is like one of aunts and I'm living for it


	10. I'll protect you in the world you can't see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA... Techno and Dream BACK STORY CAUSE I WANT TO
> 
> (aka Pig boi has a flashback when he meets green boi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (This is an au I thought about while listening to 'A million dreams')

Laughter and giggles were heard down the forest, as Dream balanced himself on a fallen log, With Techno holding his hand keeping him balanced. "Yesterday was weird" Dream said after a long silence. "..Yea and annoying" The other said letting go of the masked man's hand.

Dream hops off the log, "Mom thinks it's a good thing for us tho" He said walking beside the hybrid, hands behind his back, "Well I think your mom is weird" Techno said earning a punch on the shoulder from Dream, The green man pushed his mask to the side.

  
Freckles lit up his sun kissed skin, Milky green eyes looking at him, A scar ran over the bridge of his nose from their duel, another one went from his right cheek to his neck. Dream pouted, "Don't talk about my mother like that".

  
He then chuckled, Smiling brightly at the pinknette. Oh how Techno internally vowed to protect that smile, He will stop at nothing just to keep what little thing he found beauty in.

\---&\---

_He looked at the blindfolded kid that looked his age standing in front of him. They stared at each other awkwardly for almost 20 minutes._   
_The blond is the first to break the silence. "H-Hi.." They stuttered weakly waving. Techno couldn't careless about this kid, but something about him seems to intrigue the voices in his head, and so he waved back._

  
_The kid in front of him smiled happy that the pinknette responded, "I'm Dream! What's your name?" He asked holding his hand out. "Techno.." was all he said not accepting the handshake._

  
_Dream nervously chuckled putting his hand down. "What brings you here?" He asked tilting his head to side. "Trainin'" Techno replied taking out his iron sword, Dream looked at him in awe "Wow! I've never seen a sword like that before" He said grinning._

  
_Techno raised a brow, "You Haven't? How?" He asked watching Dream sit under the tree in the middle of the clearing. "All the swords at home are blue and glowy" The blindfolded kid said opening the bag Techno recently noticed, Dream then took out a book and patted the spot beside him._

  
_Techno thought about it for a moment and just walked over, He cautiously sat down. Dream flipped the page and stopped at the one with a book mark, A small house surrounded by flowers were drawn on the page and under it is some words._

  
_"Woah.." He said looking at the drawing. "We were asked to draw and write about our dream...and I did this" Dream said handing the book to Techno. The piglin looked at him seemingly asking if it's fine, The owner just chuckled nodding._

  
_"Who told you?" Techno asked in curiosity. "Our teacher...She's really mean about what I did tho" Dream said fiddling with his gloves, frowning. and for some reason Techno felt wrong seeing that frown, Like it didn't fit the other._

  
_He looked down at the page and then back at Dream, "Meet me here again tomorrow" Techno simply said closing the book, Handing it back to Dream._   
_Dream looked confused but still nodded. He then smiled, "I will" He said with a grin._

  
_after Dream left. Techno stood up "Ok...Thatwas so weird" He said shaking his head as the voices coo'ed_

_awwwwwww Techno is becoming soft_

**_haha L_ **

**_To be fair, That kid was adorable_ **

**_Truuuuuu_ **

**_Lmao, But seriously tho we just met him, I dunno if we could trust him yet_ **

**_I guess we'll just have to find out then_ **

**_But for now....TECHNOSOFT_ **

_Techno rolled his eyes as he walked down the path back to their house, Muttering for the voices to shut up_

\---&\---

The blood god laid on his bed staring at the ceiling, Twirling some strands of his hair in his finger. Thinking back to Wilbur's question from yesterday, He sighed closing his eyes.  
"Like hell I'll tell him anything.." He mumbled.

\---&\---

  
_To say he was surprised was an understatement, He didn't expect him to actually show up, Dream was standing under the tree bouncing on his heels holding the book, His bag rested at the same place as yesterday._

  
_"Hello!" Dream Greeted as Techno walks over his sword dragging behind him, "wow you actually showed up.." He said placing the sword beside Dream's bag, The blidfolded boy chuckled as Techno held his hand out for the book, Dream handed it over._

  
_They both sat down, They sat in silence reading through what Dream wrote._

  
_"You're a weird kid.." Techno said handing it back, Dream chuckled putting the book back in his bag "I know"._

  
_Techno hummed patting Dream, Realizing what he's doing he pulled his hand away, Dream tilted his head, He then laughed, Techno smiled as Dream turns away to cover his laugh_

.

_Days has passed and they both meet up at the same spot in the same time, Dream talking about his town, watching Techno train or just sitting around reading books they both bring._

  
_But today was different, Dream didn't show up and (He hates to admit it but) it worries him, He flinched hearing screams in the distance, He gripped his sword and ran._

  
**_Where's Dre?_ **

  
**_WHAT HAPPENED TO BOOK KID!?_ **

**_GO TECHNO GO_ **

  
**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

  
**_DREDREAMDREAMDREAM_ **

_the voices in his head screamed at him to go faster, He skid to a stop as he stared wide eyes_

_A town in front of him was ingufled in flames, Screams and Laughter were heard, an Explosion went up at the castle in the middle of the town._

  
_Techno dropped his sword and picked up the blue on that was laying on the ground._

_Without hesitation he ran into the chaos, The voices screamed for blood as he took down who ever was in his way, A familiar voice made him stop, "MOM!?" in the distance he sees the familiar blond hair,_

  
**IT'S DREAM!!**

**POG**

  
**BLOOD**

  
**SAVE HIM**

  
**DUDE WTF!?**

  
_He ran to his friend...Friend? Where did that come from... He shook his head as he sliced through the people in his way not caring who his kills, his mind only set to one person._   
_The world seemed to slowdown as a roar sounded through the atmosphere and then there it is a ravager coming towards..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER!! 
> 
> I'M DOING THIS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD CHIRREN
> 
> Lmao I just realized this sucks but oh well anything to get a shot out


	11. Babysitting isn't always easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> almost the whole Smp is tasked to babysit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Just had this idea while I was taking a bath and I thought It'll be fun to write it

"Ok We'll be gone for a week" Puffy said placing her bag on the boat, Sam nods "And what do you want us to do?" Punz asked handing Phil one of the enderchest he asked, "I want the person we asked to do what they're asked for" Phil simply said.

"Ok..?" Fundy said confused, "Well off we go..BYE SWEETIE" Puffy yelled the lat part to Dream who was holding up Tommy on his shoulders with Tubbo on Tomm's shoulders. "BYE MOM!!" He yelled back. "yep.." She said rushing to go on the boat, Nikki following suit, "Good luck..Y'all gonna need it, and if you need help, ask Eret" Phil hurriedly said dragging Techno and Wil with him. 

Wilbur untied the boat and they rowed away.

The once left looked at each other confused. "Ranboo how long?" Tubbo asked looking down, "Thirty minutes" The hybrid said showing the teen the timer. "Alright guys time to babysit you" Quakity said, "wait...Puffy asked you too?" Hbomb asked raising a brow. "what?" Quakity asked looking at him confused, "She asked me too" Sam said stepping forward, "wait...so She asked all of us?" Fundy said pointing at him and everyone else, "Well Phil asked me to" Jack said raising his hand.

"Ok so...Does that mean we're all babysitting?" Karl said raising a brow, "Dude Dream is twenty on years old he doesn't need babysitting" Ant said rolling his eyes, "Well I guess we should get this over with, And this is a piece of cake three of them with us.. _ **Nothing could go wrong**_ " Skeppy said confidently

_**EVERYTHING IS GOING WRONG**_ , First they lost them, second Tubbo and Dream almost blew up a whole chunk of the smp, Tommy has somehow built three coblestone towers and Ranboo is having a mental break down while going to random places.

"Have you found Tubbo yet?" Punz asked Quakity who shook his head, "No we haven't.." Fundy said as the rest of the group were panting on the ground tired from running around, "GUYS DREAM IS ACTING WEIRD" Karl yelled pointing at a giggling Dream sitting on Tubbo's bee farm holding empty bottles of honey. "Uh oh..." George and Sapnap said staring at their friend as he disappears, "FUCK IT'S A SUGAR RUSH!" Quakity yelled running after the masked man followed by his fiances and Jack.

"Shit Tubbo has the nuke again!!" Hbomb yelled running to where he saw Tubbo holding the bomb followed by Fundy and Bad. "TOMMY'S DIGGING A HOLE!" George yelled holding a leash running to the teen followed by Punz and Sam. "ah..shit...Ranboo is sleepwalking again" Antfrost said following Ranboo with Ponk.

10 hours passed and they had the four all rounded up, Dream now unconscious, Tubbo just stood there patting a bee, Tommy on a leash cursing at George who is holding the other end of the leash and Ranboo just sitting beside the unconscious Dream writing in his notebook.

Fundy groaned his ears down, "We need Eret.." Ant said fixing his tail cause Ranboo accidentally stepped on it, "let's go..." Quakity said leading the group to the castle. Sam carried Dream like a sack of potatoes and George just tugging on the leash. "Stop that you asshole" Tommy said glaring at George.

They arrived at the castle and knocked on the door, They waited for a whole ten minutes before knocking again. "What!?" They looked up to see Eret on the balcony his hair all messed up and wearing his night gown, "I thought not answering the door would tell you that I don't wanna socialize for the day..." He muttered looking down at them "Now what do you want and better make it quick cause I need my beauty sleep.." He said.

"Well..." Bad stepped forward, "We kinda need help" He said gesturing to the four people they were babysitting, Eret groaned "Fine I'll be down in a minute" and with that he went back inside.

a lot of shuffling and curses were heard from upstairs until it was replaced with clicking noises, which means he is wearing heels, The door slammed open and there stood Eret in all her glory wearing his usual clothing but with high heel boots, "Let me guess the parents and the two mature kids went out on a trip and left their hyperactive, Stressed, Probably Emotionally unstable and Anxious, Children. to you, irresponsible (Not you Bad and Sam), anger issued pieces of shits (Again not you Bad and Sam), and you need me to help, cause you.." He raised his finger shutting Quakity up, "One, Lost them in the first few minutes since they left, Two, The Stressed and probably emotionally unstable almost destroyed half of the smp. Three, The hyperactive has either built more towers or made more holes or both. and four the Anxious already either started sleepwalking, had a mental breakdown, or both" 

He took a deep breath, "Uh uh...I ain't finished" Sapnap closed his mouth crossing his arms with a huff, "In less than ten minutes since the parents left" Eret finished, Fundy coughed "So you'll help us?" He asked, Eret then laughed, "Oh no I'm just gonna watch you, and tell you what you need to do" He simply said waving his hand around, Quakity rolled his eyes, 'But you'll come with us..." He said glaring at the king

Eret ignored the glare, "yea yea...But first...I need wine cause I ain't dealing with this shit again"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEA ERET THE WINE AUNT...I just love them so much
> 
> and by what Eret means by 'Again' is that he has "babysat" those four before
> 
> Hehehehe this is a damn great idea


	12. Babysitting isn't always easy (The method of distraction)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eret..Gurl....You are amazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using the methods I use when I babysit my cousins...sooooooooooooo ye
> 
> and There will be part three cause yes...I also added Purpled (Thank you to the person who reminded me)

Eret laughed drinking a glass of wine as he watches 1/4 of the server chase Tommy and Tubbo to stop them from they were about to do, He is just sitting on a chair near the drug van with Dream sitting on the ground beside him silently sharpening a sword out of boredom, Ranboo and Purpled are hiding from the rest as they sneak some chemicals from Tubbo's house that'll probably destroy something. 

"Eret HELP US!!" Hbomb yelled panting, "Nah...I'm good....This is better than a beauty sleep" She said pouring more wine into their glass. "and besides I'm already Helping" He said taking the sip of the expensive grape juice. 

"NO YOU'RE NOT!!" Sapnap yelled tackling Tommy and tying the teen on a leash, "YOU'RE JUST SITTING THERE DRINKING THAT SHIT!!" Punz continued also tackling Tubbo holding a leash, He winced as Tubbo bites his hand. 

  
"Oh..I am.." Eret said with a nod, Quakity rolled his eyes "No you're not" He said jabbing a finger on the king's chest, Eret grabbed the Duck's wrist squeezing it, she glared at him, "Touch me again and your hand will go bye bye" He said letting go of Quakity and pushing him away with his foot.

"I'm keeping an eye on Puffy's one and only you morons" Eret continued sitting back, "Puffy's one and only?" Jack said pushing Tommy away from him, "This guy.." The king said pointing at Dream who is twirling around with his axe like a helicopter while chasing Hbomb and George.

"He's a grown man and I thought purpled was Puffy's kid" Ant said trying to take the gunpowder away from Tubbo. "Oh no Purpled is just her nephew.." Eret said waving his hand around drinking his wine, "Dream is an only child" she continued.

".....aaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnddddddd....Ranboo and Purpled blew off the roof of Quakity's strip club and now Karl's party house is filled with foam..." Eret suddently said making everyone except the teens and Dream panic.

They ran away to look for the other two teens dragging Tommy and Tubbo with them. Eret and Dream laughed as they watched them run around looking for Purpled and Ranboo. losing Tommy and Tubbo in the middle of it.

"This gonna be the best week ever"

  
\--------

  
-Day 2 1/2-

Eret lays on a lawn chair as Half of the Smp tries to extinguish the fire a certain group of kids made, and now the kids in question are currently sitting beside the king. Dream and Tubbo are playing chess with the other three being the spectators.

"I should play chess with Techno someday" Dream said taking one of Tubbo's pawns, "I bet he will kick your ass" Tommy said drinking a juice box Eret gave him to shut him up. "Naaaahhhhh...." Purpled replied shaking his head. Tommy huffed turning to look at the adults throwing water at the houses.

He sees Sam walking over to them hands behind his back.

_("Hey Sam...You still have that Tom Nook puppet I gave you as joke right?" Eret asked him out of the blue._

_"Yea..I guess why?" He asked taking it out of his inventory, "well since you know how to impersonate him...You can use that with Tommy.." Eret said with a smile_

_"What?' He asked confused, Eret chuckled, "Tommy loves Tom Nook..and you know the rest" and with that the queen left with Dream following.)_

"Hey Tommy! Come here for a sec" Sam said, 'I hope this works...' He thought as Tommy runs over, "what is it Big S?" the teen asked tilting his head. Sam took deep breath and took out the puppet, "HELLO TOMMY! I AM SAM NOOK AND I HAVE A TASK FOR YOU! DO YOU CHOOSE TO ACCEPT IT?". 

Tommy's eyes lit up as he nods exitedly. Sam looks at the teen surprised that it woked, "What is your task Sam Nook!!" Tommy said doing a salute, Sam blinked a few times and then smiled "A HOUSE HAS BURNED DOWN AND UNFORTUNATELY WE ARE RUNNING SHORT ON WOOD....I NEED YOU TO GET SOME! DO YOU ACCEPT?" 

Tommy grinned "I ACCEPT" He said doing a salute, He then ran back to Tubbo who is clearing out the chess board, "Tubbo let's go!!" He yelled dragging Tubbo away.

Eret drank his wine as Quakity retreats after yelling at The Queen to help. Sam walked over to her "Told you it would work" Eret said eating some sun flower seeds. Sam nods "It does....Thanks for that" He said. "Yea...No problem..Nook"

\-------------

  
-Day 4-

The Sam Nook thing worked and now Tommy is following Sam around doing some task with the hybrid.

Tubbo is now running away from George and Ant, Eret watched sitting on his tower with Dream, Ranboo and Purpled beside him.

"GIVE IT!!" Karl yelled trying to tackle Tubbo but the teen just dodged him, Tubbo laughed at him "You guys are so slow!!" He said sticking his tongue out running away.

"HEY TUBBO!" Fundy yelled waving at him, "Yea?" Tubbo said walking over, "How about we play a game.." He said as Tubbo tilts his head, "What game?" The teen asked whilst George sneaks away teh gunpowder, "We'll play chess at that big board I made..." Fundy said taking Tubbo away from the explosives.

"You made a board?" Tubbo asked dropping the TnT. 

_(Eret suddenly appeared on his window drinking wine, "You know a lot of games don't cha" Eret said crossing her legs._

_"Mhm..I plan all the festival games..why?" Fundy replied turning away from his table to look at Eret._

_The king hummed, "Tubbo likes games...and Bees..", Fundy looks at them confused._

_"Make that info useful" and with that Eret disappeared.)_

'God I hope he gets distracted enough.." He thought as they stopped in front of the giant chess board he made. Tubbo's eyes lit up as he ran over to the pawns. "THIS IS AMAZING!" the teen cheered patting one of the white pawns.

Fundy mentally cheered as they set up the board. They played a few games which leads to Tubbo forgetting about the flammables and just invited the Fox and Karl to bake with him

"Thanks Eret..." He mumbled as Karl starts a flour war. resulting to them being covered in flour at the end of their baking session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love writing these
> 
> I just made Purpled Puffy's nephew cause why not
> 
> can someone pls write their own version of these just for the lols-


	13. Villains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villains are just fallen heroes that society failed to protect
> 
> aka me just questioning the world and myself through a certain green man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Implied Suicide (You have been warned)
> 
> I tried and failed

Pain

He felt pain, The kind of pain with no wounds or bruises to accompany it, But for some reason he want those.

He wants the injuries to accompany the so that he could have a reason to feel it. Feel...What is it like to feel? He wondered for so long how crying felt, How smiling with no hesitation felt. He has forgotten those long ago

He forgot how, Comfort of another person felt, He forgot how love felt, he forgot how people would look at him with no fear in theirs eyes....Look

Do people even look at him? He knows they don't...They look at him different, Like he is some monster...

A **Monster**..Is he a **monster**?..Does he even deserve to feel? Does he deserve comfort and love? Does he deserve to cry into someone's shoulder as they tell him **_it's ok_**?

**_it's ok_**...He wants to hear that. He's heard it before, But he knows it's a lie, A white lie that brings reassurance to the receiver, He's said those words countless of times to others..But yet He never heard anyone say that to him.

"ah..." The light of the world he once loved shone as he walked out of the house, The cold and lonely place he called his home...is it still home? Is it still home when the place is cold? Homes are supposed to be warm but why is his cold?

He walks down the path, Hearing the creak of the wood beneath him, The water under it flowed down the land he once called his. and it all felt loud, The peaceful sound made his ears ring, He hears the laughter of his...Friends

Can he still call them friends...When they left him and replaced him with another with a flick of a hand, He hears his mothers voice talking to someone else, Is she still his mother, When she clearly replaced him with someone else.

"oh..." He stopped in his tracks looking at the blue waters that stretches long and wide, It looks beautiful and peaceful, where everything is muffled, It muffles the noises of the people in the country that tore his family apart, The country that made him lose himself.

But still...He didn't like it. The process of being under there is painful...and everything felt so slow in it. and so he turned around and left the docks.

He walked down the path once more, People avoided him, some tried to yell, some tried to fight, But he ignored it and continued his walk.

The world seems so cruel, it give you pain, you lose everything in a world you always stood up and choose to fight for. Maybe that's why his former friends fought for **theirs** , **Their** world had purpose to **them** , **Their** world they learned to love.

But why...did they never learned to love him...and chose the world that brought pain to them and not him...and maybe that's one of the reasons he wanted it gone. and in the process of he got painted as a **tyrant** , a **monster** , They painted him like a picture they could just throw away.

and maybe that's why he stand over the, the Lava of a hellish place they called the nether, He stands on the wood that is labeled the 'Screaming station'.

Labeled...That's what they did to him, They labeled him as a **monster** that ruins everything the fought for, A **tyrant** that destroys everything they love, A **heartless** person that feels nothing for others, A **puppeteer** that pulls on the strings, A **villain** that everyone feared and despised by all

He stepped forward. leaving his mask, Leaving everything he once loved, and maybe they'll be happier this way...Happy...he just wanted them to be happy...

and of course they never knew that a villain is just a fallen hero corrupted by society that promised to protect them, they paint the fallen heroes as heartless monsters, They label the fallen ones as Villains. But aren't they the cause of it? they created these...so why aren't they responsible for it?

He woke up in a forest, He doesn't know where he is...all he knows and feels is guilt and sadness and maybe that's what the 'Villains' always felt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do something different and so I made this


	14. Parents are just terrible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of this shit is cannon and I'm just doing this for the sake of my sanity

Everyone watched as Puffy and Nikki yelled at each other. "TOMMY IS JUST A KID NIKKI!" Puffy yelled, Nikki scoffed "He ruined our lives Puffy, Can't you see that?" Niki said back her fist clenched. "I know that but you can't kill a kid" Puffy replied as Tommy looks down.

They continued to yell at each other, with the others watching awkwardly not knowing what to do. "Nikki, I think this is enough.." Jack said trying to pull her away. "NO, SHE NEEDS TO KNOW THE THINGS TOMMY DID TO US" she yelled back.

"Why do you even want this!?" Puffy said between gritted teeth. "Why do you care!?" Nikki counters pouncing at the other. "NIKKI" Jack yelled pulling her off the hybrid, Sam grabbed a hold of Puffy's arms also holding her back. both of them squirmed at the hold yelling at each other. "I CARE ABOUT TOMMY AND ONLY TOMMY, THAT'S WHY" Puffy yelled with a growl, " THE ONLY THING I WANT IS FOR HIM DEAD" Nikki growled back.

As the yelling match continued a shattering sound was heard through the air shutting everyone up, There stood a blindfolded man wearing green his hands in front of him a broken glass on the ground. "I-I'm gonna go.." He said stuttering. He turned around and ran.

"Fuck.." Tommy mumbled. "Dream!" Puffy said shoving Sam away and running after the green man. Nikki looked down as Jack lets her go, "You guys really fucked up huh..." Quakity said looking to where Dream ran off to.

"I know.." She said. They turned around when they heard clicking noises, Everyone except Nikki shuddered at the sound, shit... 'Well fuck' they all collectively thought as the Queen herself stopped walking, Standing there in her glory as she shoves Puffy back to where she was before. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!?" He yelled his deep voice making the tension go high. 

Both of them remained silent, well everyone is, Even though some of them (specifically Tommy) Hated Eret, No one would dare oppose to a pissed off version of the king/Queen. "Leave us...Now.." He said between gritted teeth. within a flash everyone ran. Leaving the two Women and the teens. "You two.." Eret started looking at Ranboo and Purpled, "Go look for Dream" He ordered.

"Tell me...do you not want him anymore, cause I would gladly take him.." He said crossing his arms. The two still remained silent trying to avoid the King's piercing glare. "Tommy Tubbo...Sit you're not leaving" He said as the two mentioned froze and immediately sat down.

"Now...ANSWER ME" He said tilting his head to the side, His eyes seems to glow as he stares at both of them. "H-He's a grown man Eret, and Tommy is not" Puffy said pointing at Tommy who raised his hands in mock surrender. "Why did I get involved?" He whispered to his friend, Tubbo shrugged.

"THAT, is not a reason..Captain" He said his voice dripping with venom as he spoke the title. "Dream is still young..Stripped of off his family at a young age" He continued fist clenched. "Now...For gods sake explain yourselves" He said sternly sitting down on a chair that seemed to just appeared.

\---&\----

Ranboo and Purpled walked down the halls of Eret's castle, they already looked through the rooms upstairs, even the one Dream owns. HE wasn't there.

They walked in silence as they reached a dimly lit hallway that leads to the library and garden. They peeked at the garden and only saw the Green man's hundreds of wolves, Parrots and cats, and three horses. They both sighed and went to the library

as soon as they entered. They see Dream sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace with a unnaturally big cat. "I guess you were looking for me?" dream suddenly said making both of them jump.

"Yea..Eret wants to speak with you" Ranboo said fiddling with his sleeves. Dream looked at them and then back at the fire. "Oh.." Was his response.

Purpled looked at Ranboo and then back at Dream. "what do we do?" He whispered to the hybrid.

Ranboo shrugged walking over to the green man, Purpled follwed sitting down beside the giant cat, who seemed to glare at him.

"Hey Ranboo?" Dream suddenly said leaning on the cat. "Am I not good enough?" HE asked his voice cracking at the end. Ranboo and Purpled looked at each other and then back at Dream.

Ranboo placed a hand on his back, "You're more than enough" He said with a small smile. Dream didn't believe him, They always tell him that. But he knows it's a lie.

"D-Don't lie to me...They already said that, and now look at what happens next" Dream said sitting up straight. "Dream.." Purpled said as Dream stood up. "They tell me I'm enough, They say that they care, They tell me that they'll never replace me!" Dream said waving his hands around. "THEY TOLD ME THAT THEY'LL NEVER BE LIKE MY FATHER....T-THAT...THAY'LL NEVER LEAVE ME!" He yelled as tears streamed down his face.

"Dream calm down..." Ranboo said standing up. "NO!!" Dream yelled back, "THEY PROMISED ME THAT THEY'RE GONNA GIVE ME A LIFE I NEVER HAD! THEY PROMISED THEY'LL ALWAYS BE THERE FOR ME!" He continued clenching his fist, "T-...they told me...I was their one and only..." He said falling on to his knees, his hands covering his face as he cried. Ranboo sat down in front of him wrapping his arms around the sobbing man, Purpled rubbed Dream's shoulder.

"A-..am I selfish to just want them back..." He said voice cracking. "No you aren't.." Purpled said. "You'll never be selfish for the things you wish to happen" Ranboo continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahaha...Nice


	15. Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno what else to add here so just have it
> 
> Thank you General_Clay for this idea..I really had fun writing this :D

Fireworks lit up the sky as everyone cheered and laughed. "WOOOHHHH" Quakity yelled smashing a bottle on someone's head. and taht someone is Fundy who chased the other hybrid around.

"Well this is a nice change.." Tubbo said as the two hybrids ran pass him. "Yep" Ranboo said agreeing. "Hello there children" The two turned around to see Eret standing there wearing a red cocktail dress and gold heels. He grabs a glass of wine as he walks over to them. "Why look at you looking classy and shit" Tommy said earning a giggle from Purpled.

"Well I am the king after all" He said doing a little spin. "Want a sip?" She asked raising a bottle of wine that seemed to appear out of nowhere. "...But we're minors" Tubbo said. "i'm not" Dream said who has been quiet the whole time, He took the bottle and poured himself a glass.

Eret smiled at the masked man and then looked back at the teens, Slidding the bottle in the middle of the table. "So..?" They asked raising a brow. "Eh why not.." Purpled said with a shrug pouring himself a glass. "If an adult says it's fine..Then fuck yea alcohol" Tommy said taking a swing straight from the bottle, He passed it over to Tubbo shuddering a little.

Ranboo and Tubbo looked at each other and then shrugged as the brunette poured both of them a glass. Tommy grabbed the bottle back. 'Cheers for the aftermath..' Eret thought as the five drank the expensive grape juice.

"I'll see you children and Dream later.." The king said walking away. "MINX YOU SEXY BITCH STAY OUT OF MY SIGHT" Eret yelled walking over to the woman leaving the kids (+ Dream) alone.

They got drunk almost instantly especially Tommy who was giggling. "I'm gonna go find Quakity.." Tubbo said between hiccups as he wobbles into the crowd. Ranboo hiccoughs accidentally teleporting on Fundy's roof. "Oh look at tha...I can see my house form up here" He said giggling.

"SAPNAP YOU MOTHER FUCKER WHERE ARE YOU!!" Tommy yelled stomping into the crowd. Purpled disappeared into the shadows probably off getting something, and by something I mean their toys. Dream was in the middle of the crowd as he bent backwards giggling then bent further more now his head is between his legs. Some made gagging noises as the others clapped.

An explosion was heard and purple smoke came out of Fundy's house. "IT WORKED" Purpled yelled whilst Ranboo cheered, He hiccoughs once more teleporting again, He lays face first on the grass.

"YEA YOU GO PURP" Tommy yelled setting off a lot of fireworks at once. The whole server started to panic cause Tubbo and Dream are nowhere to be found.

Somewhere in a safe distance is the king laughing her ass off at the sight as multiple explosions went off both at the sky and ground.

Everyone coughed as the smoke cleared, in the middle of a fairly small crater is the kids passed out. "That was fun" They flinched turning around to see Dream drinking water and leaning on Sapnap, passing out seconds later.

"God damn..Who the fuck gave them alcohol?" Puffy said tossing the bottle away. Eret slipped back into the crowd "Wow...Who knew kids could cause this much damage.." He said looking at the crater

all of them groaned (except for Eret) Realizing, They're the ones cleaning this all up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	16. Lava

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Implied S*icide
> 
> I'll change the tittle when I think of something better

He stared at the lava in front of him. sitting crisscross on the floor with a book in hand, He couldn't do much right now and it's getting boring. He was itching to move around some more, to run somewhere.

_pop_

He wanted to be happy again, but then again...Not everyone gets what they want

_Tick_

_Pop_

How long has he been sitting there? he doesn't know, all he know is that he lost everything. But what's the point in having something that doesn't last.

_Pop_

_Pop_

He continued to stare at the lava with a blank expression. ('Duckling....') He blinked snapping out of his daze, He pushed the book off his lap and crawled closer to the lava.

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Pop_

Ha was a few feet closer now, The heat made him sweat but he paid no mind. The lava seemed to be so welcoming right now. 'Do it...No one will miss you anyway'.

_Pop_

_Tick_

He can hear his own heartbeat, feeling nothing but hatred but towards himself, anger pointed to his pride, sadness for losing the things and the ones he loved and held dear, lastly Happiness, for they're happy now, everyone is living their peaceful lives, They're together and a happy family, just like the one he dreamed of.

_Pop_

It's sad he isn't the family, but then again, No one would want him ~~_('My little dreamling!!')_~~. He held back his tears as he slowly stood up.

_Tick_

**_'Do it Do it DoiTDOITDOITDOITDOITDO-'_ **

_Pop_

Maybe. He took a one step closer. They'll more thrilled if he's gone right? They won't need to visit him nor see his face.

_Tick_

_Pop_

He took off his broken mask dropping it on the floor. Just on more step he'll be free and they'll be a lot more happy.

_Tick_

  
_Tock_

  
_Tick_

  
_Pop_

The obsidian room is cold and left along a book and a white shattered porcelain laid on the floor.

**[Dream tried to swim in lava to escape Dream]**

A gray hovering man with dirty blond hair, sat in the obsidian room, Lava dripped down from his eyes like tears wondering why he was in there. but it felt like he needed to be there

The heat was nice it felt like home. and so he smiled and waited for someone to come in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so fcking tired- I have math test in a few minutes and it fcking sucks so I just spedran this


	17. Parents are just terrible (pt.2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAH!! I loved writing this!
> 
> And also Sam and Phil has a shared custody for Tommy

Eret continued to glare at the two. "I just want to protect Tommy.." Puffy said making the anger in Eret boil hotter than the depths of nether. "FOR FUCKSAKE PUFFY HE HAS HIS OWN PARENTS TO PROTECT HIM! and didn't you make that damn promise to Dream?" Eret said in a menacing tone.

"But-" Nikki started. "NO BUTS! I'VE HAD ENOUGH WATCHING YOU TWO SO CAUGHT UP WITH GOLDEN BOY OVER THERE YOU END UP NEGLECTING YOUR **SON**!" Eret yelled fist clenched, " _ **I**_ WAS THE ONE WHO TOOK DAMN CARE OF HIM! _**I**_ WAS THE ONE WHO COMFORTED HIM EVERY TIME HE SEES YOU TWO FIGHT! HECK _**I**_ WAS THE ONE WHO TREATS HIS INJURIES AFTER MANHUNTS AND TRAININGS! _**I**_ GOT HIM HIS PETS! _**I**_ GOT HIM A NEW MASK AFTER HE BROKE HIS WHEN HE WAS CAUGHT IN A CROSS FIRE BETWEEN ONE OF YOUR DAMN FUCKING FIGHTS! _**I**_ WAS THERE TO HELP HIM BUILD HIS FIRST GARDEN! _**I**_ WAS THERE WHEN HE FIRST FIXED A GLITCH!" The king ranted grabbing the two women by the collar of their shirts. " _ **I**_ SAVED HIM FROM THE MONSTERS IN A RAVINE! _**I**_ WAS THE ONE WHO HELD HIM WHEN HE WOKE UP FROM A NIGHTMARE! **_YOU_** WEREN'T FUCKING ANYWHERE! JUST SCREWING AROUND SCREAMING AT EACH OTHER!"

Eret stared at them in the eyes the never ending white in hers made the women shiver, " ** _You_** were no where to be seen...Always with golden boy and the hell bound" They said between gritted teeth

"You don't need to kill Tommy! Cause Tommy has been through enough just like you, Yes he started unnecessary fights! but for fucksake! He is a kid and He couldn't have known better." Eret said letting go of Nikki who looked away shame and regret in her eyes. "And you! You don't need to worry about a kid who already has the Pandora's Warden and the Angel of death as his damn parents! You two have your own emotionally unstable kid to take care of..." He lets go of Puffy as well.

"I have the adoption papers ready to sign" She said with a huff. The two women looked at him wide eyes, "Y-You can't do that" Puffy said, "OH I will! I will have Phil to sign it..Cause after all he is Dream's godfather" Eret said crossing her arms.

They perked up hearing voices coming closer. "Hi Eret..." Dream greeted walking over to the king, "Sorry for running.." HE said sniffling, "It's alright hun.." Eret replied patting Dream.

"Duckling.." Puffy said stepping forward. "I-I'm so so sorry...I Didn't mean to hurt you, I was just trying to..." She was cut off by Dream. "Oh it's fine...Puffy..You were just being busy being a mother to someone else" Dream said smiling at her. "And I am so sorry if I wasn't damn good enough to make you stay...I am so sorry for being me..." He said with a dry laugh.

"No No No....Dee don't say that!" Nikki said stepping forward. "You're good enough! I'm sorry for not being there for you" Puffy said her voice quivering. "But you were there for Tommy, Weren't you" He said tilting his head to the side as tears trickled down his cheeks but no one can see through the mask.

"You were there for Tubbo....You were there for Ranboo...You were there for Purpled..." He said pointing at the teens. "And I heard you were planning to take in the new guy named Foolish" He continued followed by a chuckle, "Why would you even take in another one when you can't even take care of your first?".

"Dream," Puffy sighed, "He needed a Mother....I'm his mother" She said reaching out to hold Dream's hand but the only thing the man did is step back, "YOU WERE MY MOTHER TOO AND I NEEDED ONE FOR SO LONG!" He yelled, Eret placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm done with you and your bullshit...I'm taking Dream..Wheether you like it or not" Eret said turning to leave with Dream clinging on to his arm. "Eret! No YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!" Nikki said grabbing Eret's hand who immediately pulled it away. "I said I'll do it and I will..."

"Tommy, Tubbo...Go call Phil" The two teens nodded and ran.

"You can go to your new son....you kept boasting about....We...are leaving" The queen said taking Dream away. Taking him to his castle.

Purpled shook his head at the two. "Shame...Shame on you aunties" He said and with that he followed the Queen dragging Ranboo with him.

Nikki fell on to her knees hand on her mouth. "What have we done.." Puffy said in disbelief..."

=====================

They arrived back at the castle, Phil stood in front of the gates with his sons and Sam. Techno walked over to the two instantly embracing the green man, Who cried on his shoulder.

Eret sighed turning his gaze at the winged man. "I have the papers ready if you want to sign them now" She said, Phil nods with a small smile.

They went inside, walking down the dim hallway they glanced at the garden filled with hundreds of animals and a giant cat sitting beside a man made pond. "What the fuck?" Sam said raising a brow looking at Eret. "What? He wanted a bird" The queen said watching as the giant cat walk over to them. They backed up except for Eret, Techno and Dream.

The masked man crouched down patting the cat, "Hey there Patches.." He stood up and walked in sitting down where Patched previously was, The birds immediately crowded him along with the horses and Dog.

"Huhhhhhhhhhh...." Phil said confused, Techno just shrugged with a smirk walking over to Dream "Move over" He simply said to the horse who oblige.

Tomnmy then laughed dragging Wilbur and Tubbo inside, Followed by Ranboo and Purpled.

The adults looked at each other, Eret chuckled motioning them to follow, They went inside the library. Phil and Sam sat down on the couched in front of the fireplace. 

"alright about the adoption..." Eret said sliding some papers across the table sitting down as well. "I just need you to sign at the bottom" He said handing Phil a pen. Sam watched as The older go through the papers, He then nods placing the papers back signing them. Eret grinned cheering.

"HELL YEA!!" He pumped his fist in the air. "I can't wait to show him this" they said. Phil chuckled, "Just take care of him" Sam said.

"Of course!" Was the only reply as they shook hands. 'This is the best day of my life' He thought.

========

after a few more minutes in talking about the adoption. Sam changed the subject so now they're talking about random things, Eret judging the subject here and there as they drank some tea.

Their children sat in the garden, Dream leans on to Techno as the other sharpens his sword. Wilbur plays the guitar he always brings everywhere. The teens chased each other throwing mud at one another.

And for the first time in months Dream smiled thanking Ender for his family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ERET ADOPTION ARC POG?
> 
> Parents fighting is a specialty of mine


	18. I'll protect you in a world you can't see (pt.2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I fucking expected. Fucking hell.
> 
> Not really satisfied with this but anything to get this over with

_His ears twitched as someone sliced on his right arm, at the corner of his eyes he sees Dream desperately dodging the ravenger. "More Time..." He mumbled killing his opponent. He takes the shield of one of the dead soldiers and went after the beast ignoring the pain from his arm._

_with a swift movement He went in front of the ravanger his shield raised, "Dream" Techno looked behind him to see his friend cradling his left arm as it bleeds out._

_**HE'S HURT** _

_**KILL IT KILL IT KILLITKILLITKILLIT** _

_**BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD** _

_**DREAM NOOOOOOOOOOOO** _

_**BLOODBLOODBLOODBLOODBLOOD** _

_**E** _

_He blinked as the Raveger's head fell on the ground with a loud thud, Blood covered him, he dropped his sword as he hears a horn being blown, Meaning...They're retreating._

_'Dream..'_

_He turned around running over to his friend. "Dream...We need to leave.." He says helping Dream up. Dream winced falling back down, "It-...It hurts.." Dream said shaking. Techno gritted his teeth picking Dream up._

_Techno winced from the pain on his arm but he ignored it in the favor of saving Dream. "Hold on.." He said, Sprinting to their house, Dream yelped wrapping his arms around The other's neck._

_"Almost there" Techno in formed sliding down a cliff, He slightly stumbled when they landed. He ran through the forest until a house beside a river came into view. Techno mentally cheered running to the house._

_"DAD!!!" Techno yelled out of breath stopping in front of the house. "Techno, You're finally..." His dad opened the door, He looked at his son surprised, Techno stood there covered in blood._

_"Phil...who's...There" Someone else said from inside the, Phil blinked a few times and ushered his son inside. "Lay him on the couch..Wil go get the first aid" Phil ordered as Techno hurriedly went to the couch laying his friend down._

_Wil came back down holding a bag, he placed it beside his father. Phil rolled up his sleeves and begun to work, "Go help Techno yea?" He said patting Wil._

_Techno watched as his father cleaned off the blood on Dream, Wil appeared in front of him holding some bandages and a wet cloth._

_The house is silent as his father and brother tend to their wounds._

_"I'm done" Phil said standing up. He wiped his hands with the cloth Wil gave him, "Is he gonna be ok?" Techno asked worried. "He has some wounds, a broken leg and a gash on his left arm that'll probably leave a scar...But he'll live" Phil said, Techno sighed in relief, "Unfortunately though..."_

_**WHAT** _

_**He'll live!!** _

_**UNFOTUNATELY WHAT!?** _

_**TELL US OLD MAN** _

_"Because of an injury...He's now permanently blind" Phil said patting Techno, "Oh..." Was all he said_

_**To say the least the voices did not like what they heard** _

  
_======_

_"Now Tell me Techno...Where did you find him?" His father asked as they ate, "Oh!! OH!! is that the kid you were talking about?" Wil asked with a spoon in his mouth, Phil scolded the boy taking the spoon out of his mouth, "Yea that's him.." Techno replied eating his potatoes._

_"I met him in the woods the other day, He's weird..but the good kind" He continued, "It's nice that you're making friends, But how did this happen?" Phil asked. "A raid.." was all he said as he stood up going to the living room._

_He sat on the floor beside the couch hold the other's hand careful not to jostle the wound, He looked at Dream's bandaged arm and then back at his._

_**That's gonna leave a scar** _

_**Deffo...** _

_======_

_a day has passed and Dream finally woke up, He felt around the couch realizing he isn't at home, "Where.." He mumbled feeling his arm. "Dream" He perked up hearing his name turning to where it came from._

_Techno stood up from the floor, "You're finally awake!" He said hugging the other, "Techno..?" Dream askes confused, "Yea it's me" The piglin said smiling even though the other can't see._

_Dream chuckled as Techno lets him go, "What happened?" Dream asked, "A raid did...Sorry for your lost.." Techno said with a sigh. "O-Oh..." Dream looks down, "Wait! You saved me? Right?" The green kid said turning to Techno._

_"Yep I di-" Before he could finish his sentence Dream hits him on the head, "Ow...why would you.." He looks at his friend as he rubs the area where he was hit, His eyes widened as tears rolled down Dream's face, "why did you do that? Y-You would've gotten killed!" Dream said wiping his face with his good hand._

_"Dream...I'm sorry..I Just didn't want you to get hurt...Nor killed" Techno said placing his hand on Dream's. Dream sighed and then smiled, "Thank you Tech....For everything" He said leaning on the hybrid. Techno smiled hugging the other._

_Techno looked up after hearing giggles, "Shut up Wilbur!" He said glaring at his brother who laughed, "Never thought that the young Blood god is a softy" His brother said between laughs. "You're lucky I'm holding him.." He mumbled feeling Dream shift. "Who's that?" The green child said lifting his head up slightly._

_"Hi I'm Wilbur!" Wilbur said suddenly standing in front of them. Dream smiled looking at him well not really but you get the point. "'m Dream" He replied._

_"Oh he's awake" Phil said entering the room. Dream's head truned to his direction, "Hi.." The younger greeted. Phil smiled walking over, He crouched down in front of the couch. "How are you feeling?" and again Dream turned his head to him. "Good I guess...Minus the fact that I'm blind and lightheaded"_

_"Normally someone would freak out waking up blind..." Phil commented making the green child giggle. "Expected this to happen, I had a terrible vision when I met Techno" He simply said making Techno look down. "Wait...does that mean you haven't seen my face?" He asked._

_"Probably" He said with a shrug. Phil chuckled patting his head. "Well I'm glad you're ok...You must be hungry" HE said standing up. Dream nods just as his stomach grumbles. His face blushed making the other two kids laugh. "That wasn't funny!" Dream said pouting, But laughed along._

============

Techno stared at Dream who is hoping around the podium. He sighed walking over to the masked man. "Come on..Let's go find some shells" He said to keep Dream from getting bored further.

They walked at the beach at logstedshire, Dream digging at the sand whilst Techno just sat there watching him.

Dream looked up from his bucket of shells, He took off his mask and smiled at Techno. He smiled back even though Dream couldn't see it.

==========

_Techno held his hands as Dream cried. "Don't worry we're safe I already killed the mobs" He said hugging the other. Dream sniffled "R-really?"_

_"Yes!"_

_Dream wiped his face looking up at Techno Techno smiled, "Let's go back home, Yea?" Dream nods as Techno helps him up. They walked back to the house with Techno holding Dream's hand. "Don't be scared I promise I'll protect you!" Techno said grinning._

_"Forever?" Dream asked, They stopped just a few feet away from the house. "As long as I live...I'll protect till my last breath!" He said making Dream smile. "When I learn how to fight I'll protect you too!" He said bouncing on his heels._

_"Then does that mean we'll have each other's backs no matter what happens?" He asked holding up his pinky finger. "Mhm!" Dream replied as Techno guides his hand intertwine their pinkies._

_"That's a promise"_

=============

"Technoooooooo" Dream waved his hand in front of Techno's face. The hybrid blinks a couple of times before looking down at Dream "Yep?". "God I thought I lost you there...Anyways I have enough shells now!" He said holding up the bucket.

"The let's get back" Techno said taking Dream's hand. They entered the portal and went to the main.

"That was fun" Dream said putting his mask back on. Techno smiled humming.

**That's so wholesome**

**Yep it is**

**Never thought Techno could be a softy to the homeless teletuby**

**Tru**

**TECHNOSOFT**

'.....This is why I hate you chat'

**Eeeeehhhhh nah you don't**

'I hate it when you're right'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I could finish this after I posted part two of the baby sitting thing but I was god damn wrong


End file.
